Rules
'THE RULES' : Read them. ''Rules originally by Arxsa, updated for FA boards.'' '''Content of this roleplay may contain and is not limited to... : Mature, romantic (tasteful) content. : Graphic fictional violence. : Gambling and alcoholism. : Homosexual and Heterosexual romance. : Strong language. : Religiously sensitive material. : If you are uncomfortable with any of this content, please do not apply. 'THE BASICS' Diceroll Combat : ...not all combat must be done with diceroll. If another player doesn't agree to it, don't force or nag them into it. Diceroll combat is optional and only an option for players looking to spice up their combat scenes. Always ask your combat-mate first and take dicerolls to the Gambling Table. All rolls are final. Do not attempt to edit your rolls, the admins will know and you will be warned. 'Power-playing' : ...or, taking control of another player's character is illegal. You cannot play for them, or tell them what they're doing. If this is somehow necessary, ASK FIRST! 'Death is permanent' : ...Only Heroes can return to life. Think wisely before you jump in. If diceroll combat is active, decide beforehand whether the consequence for losing is death, mercy, or escape. Do not activate death unless you are willing to seriously and permanently allow your character to die in combat. 'Shooting' : ...you cannot say where your shot hits. If I fire at someone, just like in the game, your opponent does have the ability to dodge. Note that this isn't always possible. 'Will Abilities' : I'm going to say for now no, you may not invent your own Will abilities. Chose from those already created. That said, only heroes or characters schooled for years in Will can channel Will abilities. 'God Modding' : (all-powerful, untouchable characters) should be eliminated completely. : On that note, be willing to fail a little or lose a battle every now and then. Characters who absolutely must win all the time are not only trite and boring to play with, but reek of Mary Sue/Gary Stu. Players who throw tantrums when their characters don't come out on top will be warned. Repeat offenders will be banned. 'OOC Behavior' : Please, try to be polite. The game is far more enjoyable when people aren't bickering behind the curtains. 'Joining a thread' : Ask before you join in on another's roleplay/thread. 'Planning big' : If you are planning on something massive (attacking someone to the point of near death, poisoning them, stealing something of theirs or kidnapping someone) you must talk it out with them first! This is imperative! 'OOC Discussions' : If you plan on talking out of character, please either do it in chat or in the OOC/pseudo-OOC boards (the Courtyard.) 'Side Hopping' : If you're going to switch sides every ten seconds, you will be warned. I am very serious about this one. Do not try to kill someone one second, and the next apologize and try to get on their good side. It's irritating. 'Teaming Up With Someone' : If you want to work with/ for someone, you have to ask them first. This falls into a sub section of Powerplaying. Do not say you are acting on someone's orders when you have not spoken to their player about it first. This is a serious offense. 'Becoming Family' : If you want to play as a part of someone's family (Not mentioned in the games)You must ask them first. 'CHARACTER CREATION' : If you want to join the group, please, I implore that you pick someone either belonging to Fable, or something that's possible within its walls. What does this mean? For instance: No cat girls, no robots, no androids, no aliens, nothing from another game unless (as aforementioned) it is possible that it may be seen in Fable. Questions? PM me. 'Expies' : EXPIES are reserved for advanced writers only and only available by admin approval. In short, an expy is a character from another series who has been retooled to fit into the Fable universe in the same vein as an Alternate Universe fanfiction. If you are interest in playing an expy, please discuss things with an admin first. 'Reincarnations' : So you want to play a canon character from Fable I or Fable II, such as Briar Rose or Garth? Since 50 years has passed between F2 and F3 and over 500 since F1, please create a "reincarnation" of this character. Past life memories are locked, but personality traits remain the same. It is up to you to write a believable character history for the reincarnated character. Abilities (such as Briar Rose's Hero of Skill abilities) are not carried over. They may, however, be unlocked later on after enough combat experience is obtained. 'Crossovers' : No crossovers! So no, you cannot be a predator, splicer, paladin, whatever. Crossovers kill roleplays. Think of the children. (See "expies") 'Romance' : Romance is fine, however, if you intend to get jiggy with another player's character, ask the first. Even Reaver has been known to turn down the occasional offer, so again, ask before you start ripping clothing off. 'The Perfect Character' : No one likes a Mary Sue or a Gary Stu. If you don't know what that is, I encourage you to READ UP ON IT and please, please, please, do not bring us your amazing OC that can never lose and their only flaws are cosmetic at best. We've had some bad run-ins with Suethors in the past and are understandably wary of and impatient with them now. 'Be Flexible and Be Willing to Grow' : No writer will ever improve by picking their guns and sticking to them, stubbornly, even when people insist that the gun isn't loaded. Flexibility is key here; be aware that you may have wrenches thrown at you from left field and you'll have to rethink your plot all together to accomodate new threats and quests. In fact, you may find that your character by the end of your story is far different than the one you envisioned at the beginning. 'A GUIDE TO DICEROLL COMBAT' ''Diceroll combat is an optional system : designed to make use of the roll bbcode function. It generates a random number based on a variable you put in and with this, we have developed the ultimate challenge for any writer looking to have wrenches thrown their way. While it is called Diceroll combat, it can also be used for a good many things, including, but not limited to: ::: • Dice-based minigames or drinking games. ::: • "Fork-in-the-Road" scenarios, or cases in which your character can go either way on a decision and you want to let chance decide. ::: • PVS Combat (Player Vs. Self); for those times where two characters you write run into each other and sparks fly. ::: • PVP Combat (Player Vs. Player); The typical function of the diceroll. ::: • Anything your imagination can think of. The rules are customizable to your needs, as long as they are stated first. Death must be stated : as being on or off in the case of a combat scenario. If Death is on, the combat /can/ run the risk of permanently killing a character. Think wisely before you say "Death is on." Don't nag a player : if they do not want to partake in diceroll combat with you. There are some situations where diceroll combat just isn't necessary, such as a child vs. a seasoned adult warrior or a typically weak character vs. a typically strong one. Set up your rules : below is an example of a diceroll ruleset. Feel free to copy this into your new topic in the Gambling Table. Never edit your rolls : if you mess up and your roll post is glitched or coded incorrectly, don't delete it and don't edit it, either. Simply cast your roll again in a new reply. If you are caught cheating, you will be warned once and potentially banned for dishonesty. Rolls are always random : not even moderators and admins have control over what numbers are generated. Please do not whine or complain if your character consistently rolls odds or evens when you want otherwise and please do not accuse people of cheating. It's annoying. Default of 3hp per character '' : typically, we set the default to each character having 3hp. But you are free to move the HP higher or lower as you feel fits. However, both characters will always have the same amount of hp (unless one voluntarily says they want lower hp for whatever reason.) ::::: For a comprehensive guide to the diceroll combat system, click here. 'AND FINALLY, ABOVE ALL' Be mature. '''Players who throw tantrums or spaz out when they do not get their way will not be tolerated. We are not babysitters. Be willing to write characters with valid flaws, failures and shortcomings. No one likes a Sue/Stu. '''Be polite. '''Don't pick fights or start drama with other players. We like to partake in mutual madness. '''Have fun. 'WARNINGS AND BANS' #'Everyone will receive 2 warnings before they are banned.' #'Warnings are issued when a player consistently breaks the rules.' #'There are several cases in which you may receive a ban outright. Such as committing an excess of Power Playing/God modding, being overly rude, etc.' #'Bans are permanent. They will not be revoked unless serious cause is given.' #'The decision to ban a player is made by all. If many complaints are issued, action will be taken.' ::::::::::::::::: Next! → Category:Getting Started